Baron Hajod
Baron Hajod is an asteroid baron of the Frontier Region. Background Baron Hajod owns an asteroid barony consisting of two stations in Frontier: Ironhand Station, which is located in the Slaver Space Sector, and Obedience Station, Hajod's personal dwelling located in the Hajod Barony Sector. His reputation as a slave owner is exceeded only by how he treats his slaves, abusing them at regular intervals both verbally and physically. According to some rumors he beats them with an electron whip. The slaves serve as the pilots in his fleet, brainwashed into obedience after having been bought, traded, or abducted. The brainwashing is not always completely effective though since some slaves betray Hajod either by escaping or helping out intruders in Hajod's territory. In times of heightened emotion, typically when he is challenged or betrayed, Hajod resorts to his most verbose and most childish behavior. He mixes complex language with childish petulance ("It is mine now--mine, mine, MINE!"). Hajod almost always attempts to kill anyone who upsets him, even for an offense as minor as trespassing in his domain. The Hajod Barony fleet Baron Hajod's fleet consisted solely of Barracuda fighters until he introduced Midge fighters in 2059. Barracudas are very fast ships with a medium size, and they are arguably the best suited for combat compared to the ships of the other barons' fleets. Barracudas wield the Pulsar Laser and Swarm Missiles. Despite being newer that the Barracudas, Midges are far weaker, comparable to Dart light interceptors. Hajod likely acquired these ships for new or lower-ranking slaves to pilot before he entrusted them with the more expensive Barracuda. Midge fighters come equipped with Glint Light Lasers and Flare Medium Lasers. If the situation demands it, Baron Hajod will take flight in his own shuttle, as he did when Jake Logan accompanied him to Baroness Onrald's sector to find her son. Like the other barons' fighters, Hajod's fighters sport gray and light-blue coloration on the hull. The group names of his ships are typically named after authority and punishment. Relationship with other barons Hajod and Baron Malkar fight constantly. Whether Hajod offended Malkar at some point in the past or if Hajod's juvenile tendencies bothered Malkar enough to make him draw first blood, the two barons trade blows without end, and Jake Logan stumbled into the middle of it when he first arrived in the Frontier. Malkar quickly employed Logan to destroy Hajod's new shipment of Midge fighters. Hajod retaliated by stealing one of Malkar's prized art pieces, the Sistine Chapel, and parading it publicly around Ironhand Station. Once Malkar recovered the chapel, he again enlisted Logan to help Charn and other slaves escape Hajod's barony. Hajod's relationship with Baroness Onrald, however, stands apart. The first interaction Logan sees of them is when Onrald has Logan deliver a recorded reply to a request Hajod made to her. When the message is played, it is revealed that Hajod proposed an alliance of forces, to which Onrald declined with demeaning insults. The fact that Hajod made an attempt to get something he wanted by request and not force shows an uncharacteristic move of diplomacy on his part. In fact, some of the reactions he made while the pleasant first half of Onrald's recording played suggested that he also wanted a romantic partnership with the baroness. This is further supported by the fact that Hajod earlier dispensed combat drones labeled with the group name Shakespeare in Onrald's treasure-laden scrap field. The drone group name might refer to Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet, a story of two lovers to whom Hajod likened himself and Onrald, and the drones would also defend the scrap from looters as a rare gesture of kindness to Onrald. If so, Hajod's request would have left him even more vulnerable to Onrald's rejection. Affiliation with GalSpan When Jake Logan is aligned with GalSpan, we see Hajod get revenge on Baroness Onrald for her reply. When GalSpan went to Hajod for a favor, Hajod accepts on the condition that Logan helps him abduct Onrald's son, Alexander Onrald. Hajod explains that he plans to brainwash and enslave Alexander. Though Logan is conflicted about the objective, he accompanies the baron and disables Alexander's ship so Hajod can move in and kidnap him. The Fenris Arena upset After Jake Logan wins the Fenris Arena championship, Hajod invokes the royal upset rule and challenges Logan to an additional arena match where the winner walks out with the arena championship title. Hajod pitted his enslaved Demon Pirates against Logan, but in the end, Logan defeated the baron and kept his title. TNS coverage * Slaves Escape Barony Category:Asteroid barony characters Category:Tachyon: The Fringe characters